


I'm in love...shit.

by SharkGirl



Series: Tumblr Prompts 2021 [6]
Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Drabble, Joe is part Italian, M/M, Pizza, Quote drabble, Short, Short & Sweet, accidentally in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29526390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: ‘Miss me?’ He typed back, adding a winking emoji before sending.Kaoru is typing…‘Die.’Joe chuckled and started to respond, but Cherry sent another message.‘I want pizza.’A Matcha Blossom quote drabble request from tumblr.
Relationships: Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Series: Tumblr Prompts 2021 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166144
Comments: 10
Kudos: 197





	I'm in love...shit.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! This is my first _actual_ request for Matcha Blossom (since the other was any ship I wanted and I chose them, haha)   
> #46 "I'm in love...shit." requested by @wildroserogue on tumblr.  
> I hope you like it! I have put several of my headcanons into this, haha.
> 
> Not beta'd because my sibling fell asleep, but I didn't want to wait to post, pfft. I discussed it with them before I wrote it, so I'm sure they'd approve.  
> Please enjoy!!

It was a late night. They’d been extremely busy, which was good. But that meant that no one was able to do their side work until after hours, which slowed down closing, which kept Joe from finishing his inventory and getting to input his order until nearly one in the morning.

He did not have his usual visitor tonight. He’d sent Cherry a text earlier, letting him know they were swamped. And even though he hadn’t replied, Joe knew he’d at least seen it. He was so tired that he didn’t have the energy to be offended at being left on ‘read.’ He just typed a quick, ‘Finally done,’ before walking toward his bike.

However, just as Joe was about to head home, his phone buzzed in his pocket. He pulled it out and saw that Cherry had messaged.

‘Come over.’

That was rare. Joe usually played host to his childhood friend at his own restaurant and then the two parted ways. Sometimes, he’d crash at Cherry’s after ‘S’ races, just because he was bored and it was fun trying to come up with recipes with the few things the other had on hand -- honestly, did he even go grocery shopping? -- But never just randomly like this. Well, not since high school, probably.

‘Miss me?’ He typed back, adding a winking emoji before sending.

_ Kaoru is typing…  _ ‘Die.’ 

Joe chuckled and started to respond, but Cherry sent another message.

‘I want pizza.’ 

Oh, was that so? That sounded pretty good actually. Well, not take-out pizza. Joe had grown up with his Italian grandfather and no one in his family could stand the chain store stuff. He didn’t feel like typing anymore, so he called. Cherry picked up on the second ring. “Did you order it already?” Joe asked.

Cherry was quick to reply. ‘Are you an idiot?’ Joe snorted at that. ‘Like I’d order something you hate.’

Joe laughed. “It’s kind of hard to eat pizza without ordering it,” he supplied.

A scoff came over the line. ‘Obviously, you’re going to make it.’ 

Ooh, Cherry was being feisty tonight. Cute. “I’ve already locked up and even if I hadn’t, the truck doesn’t come until the day after tomorr--”

‘I have the ingredients already,’ Cherry interrupted. ‘Just get your overly-muscled ass over here.’ A pause. ‘I’m hungry.’

Cherry had gotten the ingredients? Cherry had gone shopping? He’d gone shopping with Joe in mind, knowing that he couldn’t stomach Japan’s poor excuse for pizza? Something warm blossomed in his chest. “Okay.” 

‘I’ll see you in fifteen minutes.’ The call ended.

Joe stood there, dumbfounded, the heat from his chest spreading up his neck to his face. He swallowed. “I’m in love…” Then, realizing what he said, that this was  _ Cherry  _ he was talking about, he cursed. “Shit.” Then he got on his bike and rode off toward Cherry’s house, his body still pleasantly warm.

**Author's Note:**

> No one from the Pizza-La chain in Japan was hurt in the making of this fic.
> 
> I love Joe and Cherry so much. Like...they're so cute. I'm glad that they're major characters in this show. Because I was all set for them to just be in the background (and I'd ship them anyway) So, that's great!
> 
> As always, let me know what you think with a comment and kudos and feel free to hmu on tumblr [@jubesy](https://jubesy.tumblr.com)~


End file.
